


Captain America and Iron Man as Dragons

by Imbecamiel



Series: Avenger!Dragons [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Because everything's better with dragons!, But who wants to work somewhere that isn't dragon-friendly?, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Other, Unless your workplace isn't dragon-friendly, Work Safe, Yeah I turned them into dragons, digitally colored, dragon!AU, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's better with dragons! So... I drew Captain America and Iron Man as dragons. </p><p>I have no regrets. None.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America and Iron Man as Dragons

I've long been frustrated by my inability to manage proper fanart for my many fandoms, because I just... can't draw people.

 

To deal with this frustration, I have a tendency to turn my favorite characters into dragons.

 

So. This happened. 

 

Working on this was so much fun, I now want to actually do proper, full versions (I ran out of paper space, so I just did these kinda fast and rough). And do the rest of the team from the Avengers movie as dragons too. And Loki, naturally, seeing as he's practically a dragon anyway. And maybe Fury and Coulson. Because I'm kinda a fangirly dork like that, and my need to fanart will be expressed, one way or another!

 

(Also posted at my DA, [here](http://imbecamiel.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Captain-America-and-Iron-Man-313499134).)


End file.
